The present invention relates to vehicle headlamp alignment devices, and particularly relates to indicating and calibrating devices for calibrating and correcting misalignment of the headlamp.
Modern automotive headlamp adjustment assemblies include calibration gauges mounted in the headlamp assembly to provide visual indicator corresponding to the headlamp alignment and monitor of subsequent misalignment resulting from jarring or vibration by the vehicle. Typically, vertical headlamp alignment calibration assemblies have been developed, for example as described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,121,303 (Shirai), 5,140,503 (Lisak) and 5,186,531 (Ryder et al.). More recently, headlamp leveling and calibration devices have been improved, for example as described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,140,503 (Lisak) and 5,317,486 (Schmitt) in which a level indicating device such as a bubble-type or "spirit" level is provided in a form which can be easily installed on a vehicle headlamp assembly during manufacture. The headlamp is adjusted to a desired position by the automobile manufacturer using specially designed calibrating devices to assure that the headlamps are aimed properly. The level indicating device is then adjusted relative to the headlamp during calibration to indicate a level or "zero" position for the headlamp. The spirit level will reflect any subsequent vertical misalignment of the headlamp and confirm readjustment of the headlamp alignment corresponding to the calibrated or "zero" position of the spirit level. The spirit levels employed in these patented assemblies employ mineral spirits with consequent fluid handling and disposal hazards. These disadvantages are eliminated by the headlamp alignment indicator and calibrating devices in accordance with the present invention.